


Why?

by VivArney



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	Why?

What is it about that man's eyes?  
They seem to call to me,  
Drawing me forward, engulfing me,  
Drowning me in their azure depths.  
I can't seem to fight their magnetism,  
Nor, do I want to.  
I seem to enjoy being enthralled,  
Held captive by those ice, blue eyes.  
And, yet, I stay away.

Of the handsome agent behind them  
I know very little, but I am not alone.  
He is cool, reserved, solemn,  
A silent Slavic genius,  
A blond Russian enigma,  
Forever in a great hurry  
As he bustles about in the labs  
Or through the long, metal corridors of U.N.C.L.E.  
And, yet, I stay away.

I dare not intrude on his time  
To tell him how I feel.  
The world so depends on this quiet man  
That any waste of precious time  
Would exact a terrible price.  
To be so responsible for the life  
Of a stranger, or Solo, or his own  
It's too high a price to pay  
And so I stay away....


End file.
